1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a training device for practice of high-jump skills. More specifically, the present invention relates to a measuring device for use in jumping practice by ice-skaters. Furthermore, specifically, the present invention enables an ice-skater to receive immediate feed-back relating to the height of a jump.
2. Prior Art
Skating jumps have been taught by a coach's explanation and demonstration of the proper technique. The practicing skater then attempts the jump according to instructions. However, no measurements are given or taken to indicate a skater's readiness for the attempt of a particular jump, such as a Lutz or Axel.
No device is known for use to measure the height of an actual jump performed by a skater on the ice surface.
Such measurements of jumping height have been taken only in off-ice practices.
Jumping practice off-ice, however, is unlike jumping practice on-ice in one important aspect. It cannot simulate the take-off edges of on-ice practice and therefore is ineffective for training skating jumps.
Furthermore, there was never emphasis in training an ice-skater to concentrate on improving only the height element of a free-style jump. A skater learns, for example, a Lutz jump in its entirety, trying to master both elements (rotation and height) together. The present invention encourages skaters to practice attaining higher jumps and enables them to measure actual results.
To date electromagnetic transceivers (transmitter and receiver) have been used in automatic devices such as door-openers, burglar alarms and other applications, but it was never used in measuring high-jumps on-ice or off-ice.